<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Snow by Patton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466100">Let It Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patton/pseuds/Patton'>Patton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, M/M, Mentioned Tommy, Snow, Snow Day, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patton/pseuds/Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, when’s the last time it’s snowed in the SMP?”<br/>“I don’t know. I don’t keep track of things like that,” he muttered. When was the last time it had snowed? He clamored through his memories, but nothing came up. That wasn’t right. Was it?<br/>“Trick question. It hasn’t. Ever.”<br/>“Wait, no. That would mean-” George shot a playful look towards Dream, the younger man’s face beginning to grow a pinkish tint, “You’ve never seen snow before?”<br/>“Don’t say it like that! There’s plenty of people who’ve never seen snow.”<br/>George raised an incredulous eyebrow, amused he was able to rouse the other at least a little bit. A little time in the snow would be a good distraction. A gentle sigh escaped from him. George turned and headed towards the staircase.<br/>“Let me grab my coat.”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Or, Dream experience snow for the first time and has a snow day with George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be taken as platonic or romantic, but I wrote with a platonic relationship in mind.<br/>I have also not written anything in five years so I apologize if my writing is awkward, sounds wordy, or seems weird in certain areas.<br/>For BITE<br/>Happy Holidays! :)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "George?"</p><p>     The question came from the upper level of the cottage, soaking through the floorboards before landing softly on the brunette’s ears. George back hummed in acknowledgment. He knitted his eyebrows in annoyance, pulling his hands out of the chest in front of him. It couldn’t be that difficult to find torches. He’d asked Dream to look for some upstairs a while ago now. </p><p>     George sat back, tilting his head upwards, ears searching for a response.</p><p>     ...Nothing. </p><p>     He sighed and pushed himself up to his feet. He doubted Dream was in any danger. If the manhunts proved anything, it was that the twenty-one-year-old was more than capable of looking out for himself. </p><p>     ...But it never hurt to check. </p><p>     George skipped up a few of the stairs before the sound of pounding feet approaching fast made him stop. “Is everything alr-”.</p><p>     The rest of his sentence was knocked back into his mouth as an unmasked blur zipped past, shoving him into the railing. Dream’s feet thumped against the cottage floorboards, echoing against the cottage walls, before taking off towards the front door unfazed. George winced, subconsciously cradling his own knees. That must’ve hurt. </p><p>     But it didn’t stop whatever had caught his friend’s attention.</p><p>     "Dream?" the brunette descended the stairs, making his way towards the front door, "What’s happening? Is something wrong?". </p><p>     Dream beckoned him over, eyes locked on whatever was outside the window. Dream didn’t get easily excited, not in the time George knew him. There were only a handful of times George had seen his friend get riled up, and lately they all seemed to involve the presence of a certain gremlin child. </p><p>     Without a second thought, George slid his hand towards his back pocket as he hurried over. His hands brushed the outline of a small knife, instantly calming his nerves. He knew they wouldn’t need to resort to violence. Tommy wasn’t a threat by any means. But without any proper armor equipped or weapons on hand, the knife went a long way to reassure him. </p><p>     Reaching the front, his eyes flickered across the landscape, scanning for any threats. The only sight to greet him back were the usual surrounding woods, now decorated in a thin layer of snow. </p><p>     Nothing--nobody--was out there. "I...don't see anything." George turned away from the window, concern weaving itself into his voice, "You aren't developing cabin fever, are you?"</p><p>     Dream stared back at his friend, eyes wide and mouth gaped. "You're joking, right?" he gestured violently to the outside, "It's snowing!" the hooded man slid to the front door, swinging it open dramatically.</p><p>     Yep, Dream's gone crazy. "Uh-huh,” George uttered. His brows knit together as he lunged forward and shut the door swiftly. He worked hard to keep the cottage warm. He wasn’t about to let out all the hot air because someone wanted to gawk over some frozen water. “It <em>is</em> snowing. As it does during the winter. And that's important because?" George circled behind Dream and ushered him away from the door.</p><p>     Dream stared back at him, stammering. Why was he acting so strange? It was just snow? Sure, snow wasn't as common here as it was back where he grew up, but it wasn't exactly something he would go crazy over. </p><p>     “Tell me, when’s the last time it’s snowed in the SMP?”</p><p>     “I don’t know. I don’t keep track of things like that,” he muttered. When was the last time it had snowed? He clamored through his memories, but nothing came up. That wasn’t right. Was it?</p><p>     “Trick question. It hasn’t. Ever.”</p><p>     “Wait, no. That would mean-” George shot a playful look towards Dream, the younger man’s face beginning to grow a pinkish tint, “You’ve never seen snow before?”</p><p>     “Don’t say it like that! There’s plenty of people who’ve never seen snow.”</p><p>     George raised an incredulous eyebrow, amused he was able to rouse the other at least a little bit. A little time in the snow would be a good distraction. A gentle sigh escaped from him. George turned and headed towards the staircase. </p><p>     “Let me grab my coat.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>     George stepped outside and closed the cottage door behind him. Two thick jackets hung loosely off his frame, gloves now adorning both hands. The scent of fresh pine filled his nose, as the frigid air threatened to break through the barrier of his jacket. Wisps of his breath trailed around him. Small flakes of snow gently nestled themselves into the tufts of hair which stuck out from his beanie. </p><p>     Dream, not hesitating to throw on the nearest warm clothes he could squeeze into, was already on the other side of the field stomping around in the newest layer of snow. The top of his head was peppered with white specks dancing with his blonde hair. His nose and cheeks blushing rosily from the cold. Giggles escaped from Dream as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, watching the flakes drop down. Dream’s laughter was infectious, and George found a few chuckles escaping from himself as well.</p><p>     Minutes ago, George could hardly believe his friend had never seen snow before. Now, though, it wasn’t hard to accept that. The child-like figure in front of him made sure of it.</p><p>     “I hope you know that you look <em>absolutely</em> stupid right now,” </p><p>     “What? You’re telling me you never did this the first time you saw snow <em>Gogy</em>?”</p><p>     “Oh no, I did.” George handed Dream an extra pair of gloves he had snagged before leaving the cottage, “But the difference here is that I was five and you are twenty-one.” The two shared playful shoves with one another. When was the last time they shared a good laugh like this? Weeks? Months? George pushed the thought out of his mind. The problems of the SMP could sour his mood another time. In the meantime... </p><p>     George bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. Dream was a few steps away, back turned as he struggled to roll up enough snow to build a snowman base. Sculpting the fresh ball of snow into a tightly packed sphere, George exhaled a breath of hot air onto it, allowing the outermost layer to melt a bit before it solidified back into ice. Oh. This was gonna be good.</p><p>     “Oh Dream,” George cooed, flinging the snowball towards the distracted man. The snowball hurdled through the air, exploded immediately upon hitting the back of Dream’s hoodie. The man tensed for a second, before slowly bringing himself up to his feet. The freshly snow-decorated hoodie stared George back. Egging him on to try that again.</p><p>     Dream turned to him, eyes blazing with a new fire. He brushed the snow off his back and broke into a wide grin, “Is that all you got?” </p><p>     George opened his mouth to respond, but was promptly shut down as a half-assed snowball whizzed past his head, colliding with the tree right behind him. An anxious laugh escaped from George, as he turned and let his legs carry him into the neighboring forest. “Come here George!” Dream’s voice fell behind him as George pushed his legs harder. </p><p>     When the voice was out of range, George ducked behind a set of cowering trees. That was close. His mouth curled up into a grin. Looks like the fight was on.</p><p>     The boys scrambled to stock up on ammunition before launching into an all-out war. George spent the first half using the trees as cover, weaving in between them as Dream unloaded snowball after snowball at him.</p><p>     After a few minutes, the seemingly infinite amount of snowballs came to a stop. George peered out from the trees, scanning his surroundings until his eyes landed on a moving figure a few meters away. Bingo. </p><p>     Dream’s quick hands formed the snowballs with ease. He couldn’t stay here. The calm before the storm would soon be over. He had to move fast. </p><p>     George grabbed an ender pearl from his pocket and launched it towards Dream. Using the few seconds of time he had before the pearl landed, George cupped his hands together and scooped up a giant pile of snow. </p><p>     The pearl landed, and George found himself inches away from Dream’s hunched over figure. Before he could react, George yanked the back of his hoodie open and stuffed as much of the snow as he could into it before sprinting off in the opposite direction. </p><p>     A scream escaped from Dream as he danced around, his back stained with melted snow. He struggled to shake out the excess snow now clinging to innards of the hoodie. The soft snow did little to keep George up, as the fits of laughter building in his chest forced themselves out. The snow rushed up at him, and George found himself lying face down in it. </p><p>     It wasn’t long before both snow-covered parties agreed to a ceasefire. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>     With the sun threatening to set on the horizon, there was enough time to squeeze in one last activity. Consider it saving the best for last. </p><p>     Leaving Dream to build a snowman (definitely not anything else, nope no sir, he is a mature adult), George rushed inside the cottage. The warm air from inside instantly flooded over him as he made his way to the chests in the back of the room. He didn’t own one of these items; hadn’t for a long time now. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t craft one. It just took a little creativity is all.</p><p>     Grabbing a set of iron bars and a couple of wooden slabs, he set to work.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>     Emerging from the house, George hurried over to Dream, the item gripped tight in his hand. Dream stilled, holding himself back as he eyed the item with curiosity and intrigue. “No way. Where’d you get a sled from?” he questioned, his voice wavering with excitement.</p><p>     George let out a chuckle and grabbed Dream by the wrist. The two rushed towards the hill neighboring Tommy’s embassy house. George set the sled down at the top.</p><p>     “Listen here noob. When using a sled, you need t-” Dream pushed past George, plopping himself on the sled.</p><p>     “I got this. You just sit down, stay balanced, and hold on tight.” Dream shifted his feet and gripped the sides of the board tight with both hands. He turned, giving George a toothy grin, “How hard can it be?.”</p><p>     George rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but let a smile slip out. “Alright then, let’s see how you speedrun this hill.” George planted his foot onto Dream’s back and shoved him down the hill. Curses and laughter-filled screams escaped from the man as he zipped down the hill. </p><p>     Within seconds, he slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Without hesitation, George watched as Dream grabbed the sled and launched himself up the stairs leading back to the top. He climbed the stairs with ease, jogging towards George once he reached the top.</p><p>     “Well?” George teased. But he wasn’t looking for an answer.</p><p>     He didn’t need one.</p><p>     Dream’s shit-eating grin said it all. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As someone who lives in the southern US, I haven't had a lot of experience with snow. So I thought it'd be a cute idea to have George (someone who grew up with snow) react to Dream experiencing snow for the first time.<br/>Comments appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>